Neo Cult of Morgoth
The aptly yet generically named 'Cult of Morgoth' was the Dark Lord Morgoth's means of controlling organic beings. It began in 1920, as Morgoth's weak spirit empowered soldiers councils in the Weimar Republic after WW1 to worship him as a godly figure. Morgoth promised he'd return Germany to greatness and thus manipulated the pathway of a certain Austrian-born artist to deliver. However when Morgoth saw Hitler as a future threat to his plans he orchestrated his downfall, and then was forced to redo his cult in the Star Wars and LOTR realms. The cult's main ideological drive is the eternal worship of Morgoth, the fallen dark god whom was once an honourable Valar. All aims of the cult align with Morgoth's overarching plan of total multiversal conquest. After the original one collapsed, Morgoth made a new cult out of criminals, racially marginalised peoples, and all other societal outcasts as too ensure his cult would be seen as nothing more then a radical fringe and never investigated by galactic authorities. Morgoth's main branch was created in Middle-Earth, where his loyal servant Zog began seeping Morgothian ideology to numerous Orc hordes, converting them and making the Cult of Morgoth's first armed wing. Soon after, Morgoth made an armed militia in the Star Wars Galaxy and used them to acquire numerous powerful magical relics that would assist the Dark Lord in future conquests. The cult grew exponentially during the Great Anarchy, serving as a means for many refugees of the constant warring to find common shelter and safety. Many disgruntled citizens, hating the ceaseless conflicts and warlords, also fell prey to the draconic and autocratic vision of Morgoth. Morgoth's cult grew to incorporate many races and organisations, the Hutt Clans even having substantial dealings with them. Later, the cult was employed heavily during the Morgoth Wars, being the Dark Lord's main means of military might aside from hired mercenaries and bandits. Cultists were usually Orcs or indoctrinated humans and aliens with advanced military gear and high-tech gadgets. Due to the cult having years to prepare and given a similar amount of time to build up large networks of spies and allies, they were able to temporarily defeat the Pike Empire. However the Pikes later rebounded and when Morgoth died during the Third Morgoth War, the cult evaporated due to their iron belief in their leader's immortality being lost. The cult's elements dispersed into numerous places of galactic governance. Morgoth deemed the cult traitors for abandoning him after his original defeat and when the Dark Planet was made, Morgoth employed the Morgothian Military Corps to wipe out the remnants of the cult, now reformed into a system of loose planetary confederations. When Morgoth died his final death, the cult never again reformed itself into a powerhouse, but rather what remained of its dwindling membership turned into the Museum of Morgoth, a society of historians dedicated to recording each instance of Morgoth's manipulation and the Dark Lord himself in known multiversal chronology. During the War of Darkness, the Museum was ordered destroyed by Admiral Trench, and the curators most likely killed, though their final fates are unknown. Category:Civilization Category:Factions